


Forget everything

by Aaron Lime (Lime13)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (i guess), (kinda), (later) - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I don't know what else to tag, Remus comes in later, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus, There'll be some chapters from Deceit's POV, but most of the will be from the 3rd pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lime13/pseuds/Aaron%20Lime
Summary: Finally, Decet can forget it has ever happened.Maybe they can start from the beginning.





	Forget everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
This chapter is from Deceit's POV  
That's all I wanted to say, hope you enjoy!

Finally, I can have revenge on Virgil. Look at him, standing in the living room, smiling and laughing with the others. Patton must have told some stupid dad joke, just like he always does, because Virgil has tears in his eyes from laughing too hard. Patton looks proud of himself for that.

Logan is sitting on the couch near them and rolling his eyes, reading a book. Even though he tries to look annoyed, I can see right through his lies. Roman is next to him, eating something, probably chips, and grinning like an idiot. 

They are having such a great time that they don't even notice me rising. Gosh, they are so stupid, so dumb, so _naive_.

"Well, well, well," I say as I put my hands on Virgil's shoulders from behind, "let me take a look at your lovely little family!"

I think my smile is a bit too creepy: Patton and Virgil recoil and look at me with fear. I can only laugh at their reactions and shake my head, with my cap over my eyes. 

"You're having a lot of fun, aren't you?"

"What do you want?" 

Virgil seems annoyed, frustrated and overall displeased to see me. I guess that his fear has transformed into anger. He does look like an angry raccoon right now.

"Can't I just come here whenever I want? Or am I too dark of a side?" 

I think they can see the change in my attitude, they can sense that I'm up to something. To be fair, I'm not even trying to cover it up: my weapon is right here, under my cloak. If they notice it, they can take it freely. They probably won't, though, because they are stupid and blind and ignorant!

I can't control myself anymore and reach under my cloak.

Roman notices it, summons his sword and stands between me and the others. Perfect target.

I swing my weapon, and Roman doesn't have time to react. He poofs without a chance to even scream.

The others scream instead of him.

"What the freak?!" Virgil yells at me as Patton cries Prince's name. Logan looks genuinely shocked and confused, he's obviously trying to stay calm and analyze the situation. I grin and sink out.

Only to appear behind Logan and poof him, too. 

"Do you like that?" I swing my sword. It's similar to the one Roman owns but thinner and sharper. "It's a very powerful weapon, you know!"

"Why are you doing this?" Patton's voice is shaky and uncertain. He is scared and grabs Virgil's hand.

Virgil... he finally understands what I'm doing. Finally, took him long enough.

"Ask your little kiddo here, Morality-" I point at Virgil with my sword. He immediately tenses up and jumps back- "He knows."

"Be careful, pop. This thing is dangerous," Virgil hisses. I instantly feel the rage burning up inside of me.

Patton is not a father. Patton is not a part of our family, and he never will be! He is the one who separated us, you idiot! Patton is the villain, Patton is the bad guy, you should have left him a long time ago! You should have returned to us!

I want to scream but I probably shouldn't. I just swing at Morality instead because I want to finish this as soon as I can. I see his terrified face when he poofs. I see Virgil's worried, startled look and I almost feel bad.

The keyword is "almost".

I see Virgil growing his claws out and feel myself shaking with laughter. I must look like a crazy person - even though I'm not a person per se - but why should I care? All of this will come to an end soon, anyway. 

I raise my sword in the air as if I'm about to hit Virgil. He falls for this like a fool he is and slices my throat. 

I let go of the sword and smirk. 

_Finally, I can forget **it** has ever happened._

_Maybe we can start from the beginning._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
Not all of the chapters will be from Deceit's pov, there'll probably only be 3 chapters like that.  
As you can guess, this fic was inspired by SU: The Movie. It won't be the exact copy, though! I hope so, at least.
> 
> Anyway, hi, I'm Lime, English isn't my native language so if you could point out any and all mistakes I made I would be so glad! I want to improve as a writer, so any tips and advice would be appreciated.  
If you don't wanna comment here, comment on my Tumblr! @lime-trash
> 
> And I'm so sorry if anything above sounds edgy I literally have no idea how to fix this and I'm a little bit anxious-


End file.
